Caffeinated
by Resonance Of The Soul
Summary: He opens up the drink, takes the plastic top off of the cup, and proceeds to pour the entire can into his coffee. "You're insane, dude." Short SoMa college AU. Oneshot. Rated T for language.


Hi I'm really nervous because this is my first time posting ANY of my writing online in over four years and I just can't stop writing and throwing things away. It's really shitty and needs to be edited but I had to do the thing.

I wrote a really short SoMa oneshot based on a tumblr post because it reminded me a lot of Soul for some reason.

College AU.

* * *

><p>It's 6:45am on a Monday at Death City University. The start of a new semester always brought some anxiety upon Maka. For some reason, she thought it had been a good idea to take the earliest morning classes. Her mind had clearly changed when she walked into her new psychology class. It seemed like everyone had separated themselves into groups and cliques and were already being social with each other. Maka shrugged her shoulders and found a seat towards the front of the classroom, and cracked open the novel she had been reading for the past day or so.<p>

As time passes, more people flood in and fill the seats around her, but nobody takes the seat next to her.

The bell rings, it's 7:00am. Class has officially started, and still, nobody sits next to her. Maka can't help but feel a bit lonely, but she decides to ignore it. It's something she's felt all throughout high school, because her best friend Tsubaki lives all the way across the country, but she somehow managed.

Her new professor starts going over the syllabus for the semester, when a tall, not-so-put-together white haired male walks in, and slumps in the seat next to her. He sets his gas station coffee cup onto the desk and starts to go through his bag.

He turns to her. "Sup." he says with a nod.

So he's one of those guys. And he's attractive. Fuck.

"Hi." she says back. She turns back to the professor and tries to ignore the boy next to her.

As the professor goes on, Maka zones out and turns her head to watch the white haired boy ruffle through his backpack in his lap. He pulls out a giant Monster energy drink.

He opens up the drink, takes the plastic top off of the cup, and proceeds to pour the entire can into his coffee.

"You've got to be kidding me." She turned to the insane being next to her. Who in their right mind would put themselves through that? He's going to give himself a heart attack.

He turns to look at her.

"I'm going to die."

He puts the top back onto the styrofoam cup, shakes it around a little, and drinks the entire thing in less than two minutes.

"You're fucking insane, dude."

"Soul."

"What?" Maka was confused.

"Name's Soul. Assuming by the notebook on your desk, you're Maka."

"Assuming by the amount of caffeine you just consumed, you're crazy."

"Nah. This wouldn't be the first time."

The professor hushed the two, and muttered something about lovebirds before continuing. Maka blushed, looked into her lap, embarrassed, and started to pay attention again to the lecture the professor was currently giving.

She definitely stopped paying attention when a folded piece of paper hit her arm, and she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"What book are you reading, bookworm?" was scribbled onto the paper in handwriting that looked like it could belong to a third grader.

Maka scribbled something back and threw it back at Soul.

She heard a snicker from Soul, and felt the piece of paper get thrown back at her.

"The movie was good." Maka growled at him.

"The book is better." she wrote back, and chucked the little ball of paper at the side of his head.

"That's all I have to say for today. Maybe you'll all pay attention next time when you actually have to hit the books. Have a nice day. You're all dismissed." The professor strolled out of the room, and the rest of the class followed.

Soul turned to Maka. "Gotta get to my piano class. See ya, bookworm." He walked out of the classroom and disappeared.

Maka started to pack away her things, when she found a new note on the floor next to her bag. She picked it up and unfolded it.

"Text me and we'll hang and see if the book really is better than the movie." Along with a phone number in that third grade-esque handwriting.

She smiled and folded the note up and slipped it into her pocket, slinging her bag around her back and exiting the classroom.

This semester would definitely be a great one.


End file.
